


Not With a Bang

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days (2016) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: ...but a whimper.--The beginning of the end, Beacon Hills style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 10: gift for Smowkie.

They were only thirty miles away, not even out of Beacon County, when Stiles' hands started shaking so hard he had to grip them together in his lap, tears that he would _not_ allow to fall flooding his eyes as he stared numbly out the windshield.

"Stiles."

"Just drive," Stiles said, his voice hoarse with exhausted emotion. 

"He's going to be okay."

Stiles turned his head slowly, his lips parting as he began to cough and choke on soft, incredulous laughter. "You think… you think Scott's going to be okay. You think _Scott_ is going to be okay." His jaw trembled, his nose burning as it started to run. "He just had his throat ripped out by his dead ex-girlfriend. The one who died in his arms? And you think--"

The sound of the steering wheel popping was loud enough to cut off Stiles' words before Derek gritted out, " _Okay_. It was a poor choice of words. I mean he's going to recover _physically._ From his wounds."

Stiles turned back to face the road again, the tremors travelling up his arms until he was nearly vibrating in the buttery softness of Derek's leather seats. "Scott raised Allison from the dead. Allison attacked Scott. Lydia's roommates are calling from MIT because she's gone catatonic. What the hell have we done?" he asked, voice breaking at the end. Shock turned his blood cold and he started laughing again, unable to stop until Derek pulled the car over and hauled Stiles into his arms, holding him through the first of many panic attacks.

\--

Melissa fell back against the door, shaking hand finding her phone in her bag and pulling it out. She scrolled through her contacts, looking for a name -- _any_ name -- that might help her figure this out. She lingered for a moment over Deaton before Derek's name caught her eye.

She dialled, watching the door worriedly as there was a long pause followed by a steady ringing in her ear. Just before the last ring before voicemail, there was a click of the line connecting followed by the muted sounds of fumbling and a voice cursing softly. She smiled despite herself and waited until Derek spoke.

" _Melissa?_ "

She hadn't realized how much hearing the sound of another person's voice would affect her until her own voice came out a little watery and wavery. "Derek, hi, I'm sorry to bother you."

" _It's no problem. What's wrong?_ " And he sounded _so certain_ that there would be something wrong for her to call about that her heart broke a little.

"It's… it's Scott. Derek, I thought werewolves couldn't get sick?"

" _What._ " There was some more fumbling, and then it sounded like a whispered argument in the background before Derek asked, " _What's wrong with him?_ "

"He's running a fever -- high even for his elevated core temperature -- and I think he's hallucinating. He keeps calling out for Allison and…" Melissa looked down at the bruises ringing her forearm.

" _And?_ "

"He tried to attack me."

" _He what?!_ " More fumbling and then the sound of Stiles' breathing came flooding over the line -- there was something at once soothing and also infuriating about the fact that she could identify his _breathing_ \-- before she heard, " _Tell me everything, exactly as it happened._ "

Closing her eyes, Melissa backed up until she hit the wall and then slid down it, easing her feet out in front of her. "What did you boys do?" she sighed, too damn tired for this shit, especially after a double shift and then caring for her ill son on top of it.

" _Melissa, I need you to focus,_ " Stiles said, and she was half-way through thinking about pots and kettles when she stopped and _listened_. There was something about the quality of his voice that made her sit up, pay attention; it was the hard voice of authority, but under that he sounded more scared than she could remember him being since that awful time with the Nogitsune.

"Stiles? What's going on?"

" _I… fuck. Melissa, what do you know about Theo?_ "

"That he's a little ass nugget?" Melissa offered, too tired to check her words or even come up with something wittier. Stiles' tired laughter told her she wasn't alone in her boat.

" _Yeah, that too. But mostly, he used this stuff, this chemical? To bring people back from the dead after they died from what the Dread Doctors did to them. And he…_ "

"Jesus Christ," Melissa hissed, banging her head against the wall. "Let me guess. Allison?"

" _Got it in one._ " There was a beat, a tiny pause, before Stiles cleared his throat and said, " _So tell me what happened._ "

Melissa opened her eyes and focused them on the door, her voice steady as she reported Scott's condition to Stiles. 

_"Okay. Okay, I'll look into it._ "

"Stiles?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"He's going to be okay, right?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence punctuated with Stiles' increasingly loud and slightly panicked breathing from the other end of the line before she heard the now-distinct sound of the phone being transferred from Stiles to Derek. Her blood ran cold, then froze solid when she heard Derek say, " _We'll get back to you as soon as we know anything, Melissa. For now, Scott's body should heal itself from whatever infection it's fighting. Just… don't let him hurt you._ "

\--

They found Lydia curled up on her bed, her eyes clenched shut tightly, her hands pressing so hard against her ears that if she'd been a werewolf she would have already crushed her skull. There was no sign of her roommate; in fact, the entire dorm was abandoned.

Stiles shared a look with Derek before he went to Lydia, easing down on the bed beside her as he stretched his hand out and touched her shoulder. 

She jerked, eyes popping open to stare at him a little vacantly, a silent sob shaking her form. _Stiles_ , her lips said, no voice giving his name sound.

Stiles looked up at Derek again, that pit of dread and desperation in his belly twisting and turning again because this… was not Lydia. This wasn't the Lydia they all knew, the strong resourceful woman who was hell on heels. This was her broken shell.

Pressing a shaking hand to her hair, Stiles began to stroke over it, again and again, murmuring soft words of comfort. "Sweetheart," Stiles finally said, "tell me what happened."

Lydia pulled back, her beautiful green eyes awash with tears, and mouthed, _Allison._

Stiles… barely made it to the trashcan across the room before he emptied the contents of his stomach.

\--

It took three days -- three days during which Derek and Stiles couldn't leave her side without Lydia sinking back into the grey, blank madness -- before Lydia felt it. Shivers of sensation travelled up and down her spine and she gasped, body lurching up from the bed. She stepped across the floor on legs that should have been too weak from lack of food and water to hold her, hands curled into claws that she used to paw at the door, unable to see past the haze that settled over her vision to grip it properly.

_Allison_

Whispers and echoes chattered through her head, the noise too much, too overwhelming. 

_Allison_

Her eyes rolled back and she could see it all in shades of black.

_Allison_

A storm was coming. A crushing wave of pain and terror.

_Allison_

The scream rose inside her, thrumming up from her soul until she shook with it, but still no sound escaped her throat.

_Allison_

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally only the beginning of a much longer arc. I don't know if it's one I'll write anytime soon -- or ever bc holy shit it's just not my wheelhouse -- so if you have questions, I will endeavor to answer them. Also, feel free to take this idea, and these words if you need them, and expand on them. Original prompt found here: http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/143249831877
> 
> \--
> 
> My apologies that these aren't coming out daily. I will finish all 30 for sure, but the election results and life itself have me in a "no-writing-for-you" zone, urk.


End file.
